List of first appearances in Marvel Comics publications
This is a list of first appearances of artifacts, characters, dimensions, locations, species, and teams in publications by Marvel Comics. A *A-Bomb in Hulk vol. 2 #2, April 2008 *The Aakon in Captain Marvel #8, July 1969 *The A'Askvarii in Black Goliath #5, November 1976 *Abomination in Tales to Astonish #90, April 1967 *Absorbing Man in Journey into Mystery #114, March 1965 *The Achernonians in Thor Annual #6, December 1977 *The A-Chiltarians in Tales to Astonish #46, August 1963 *Adamantium in Avengers #66, July 1969 *Adam Warlock as "Him" in Fantastic Four #66, September 1967 **as "Adam Warlock" in Marvel Premiere #1, April 1972 *AIM (Advanced Idea Mechanics) in Strange Tales #146, July 1966 *Agamotto (in reference only) in Strange Tales #115, December 1963 *Agatha Harkness in Fantastic Four #94, January 1970 *Aginar in Eternals #11, May 1977 *Agon in Thor #148, January 1968 *Aguila in Power Man and Iron Fist #58, August 1979 *Ahab in Fantastic Four Annual #23, July 1990 *Ahqlau in Eternals (vol. 2) #2, November 1985 *Aireo in Fantastic Four #47, February 1966 *Air-Walker in Fantastic Four #120, March 1972 *Ajak in Eternals #2, August 1976 *Alfheim in Thor #277, November 1978 *Alicia Masters in Fantastic Four #8, November 1962 *Allatou in Marvel Spotlight #18, October 1974 *The Alpha Centaurians in Sub-Mariner #17, September 1969 *Alpha Flight in Uncanny X-Men #121, April 1979 *Alpha Primitives in Fantastic Four #47, February 1966 *Amadeus Cho in Amazing Fantasy vol.2 #15, January 2006 *American Eagle in Marvel Two-in-One Annual #6, October 1981 *Amphibian in Avengers #145, March 1976 *Amphibius in X-Men #62, November 1969 *Anaconda in Marvel Two-in-One #64, June 1980 *Ancient One in Strange Tales #110, July 1963 *Andrea Benton (Andi) who becomes the symbiote Mania in Venom vol. 2 #31 (cameo), #32 (full appearance) *Andromeda in Defenders #143, May 1985 *wikipedia:Angela Age Of Ultron#10 March 2013 *Angar the Screamer in Daredevil #100, June 1973 *'Angel' in X-Men #1, September 1963 *Angel (Thomas Halloway) in Marvel Comics #1, October 1939 *The Ani-Men in Daredevil #10, October 1965 *Annalee in Power Pack #12, July 1985 *Annihilus in Fantastic Four Annual #6, November 1968 *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) in Marvel Premiere #47, April 1979 *Ape in Power Pack #12, July 1985 *Ape-Man in Daredevil #10, October 1965 *Ape-X in Squadron Supreme #5, January 1986 *'Apocalypse' in X-Factor #6, June 1986 *Aquarian (Wundarr) in Adventure into Fear #17, October 1973 **Wundarr as Aquarian: Marvel Two-in-One #58, December 1979 *Aquarius in Avengers #72, January 1970 *Arabian Knight in Incredible Hulk #257, March 1981 *Aragorn in Avengers #48, January 1968 *Arcade in Marvel Team-Up #65, January 1978 *Arcanna in Defenders #112, October 1982 *'Archangel' in X-Factor #24, January 1988 *Arclight in Uncanny X-Men #210, October 1986 *The Arcturans in Adventure into Fear #23, August 1974 *Ares (modern) in Thor #129, June 1966 *Aries in Avengers #72, January 1970 *Arishem the Judge in Eternals #2, August 1976 *Arkon in Avengers #75, April 1970 *Armageddon in Exiles #41, January 2004 *Aron in 'Captain Marvel #39 *Arkus in Sub-Mariner #63, July 1973 *Arlok in What If #27, July 1981 *Armadillo in Captain America #308, August 1985 *Arnim Zola in Captain America #208, April 1977 *Asgard in Journey into Mystery #85, October 1962 *Asmodeus I in Fantastic Four #117, December 1971 *Asmodeus in Ghost Rider (vol. 2) #53, February 1981 *Asp in Captain America #309, September 1985 *Asteroid M in X-Men #5, June 1964 *Astra in Uncanny X-Men #107, October 1977 *Astra II in Rom #25, December 1981 *The Astrans in Incredible Hulk #6, March 1963 *Astron in What If #27, July 1981 *Atlantis in Fantastic Four Annual #1, 1963 *Atra in Marvel Team-Up Annual #5, 1982 *Attilan in Fantastic Four #47, February 1966 *Attuma in "Fantastic Four" #33, December 1964 *Aurora in Uncanny X-Men #120, April 1979 *The Autocrons in Machine Man #3, June 1978 *Avalanche in Uncanny X-Men #141, January 1981 *The Avengers in Avengers #1, September 1963 *Avius in Fantastic Four #129, December 1972 *Awesome Android in Fantastic Four #15, June 1963 *The Axi-Tun in Invaders #1, August 1975 *Azazel in Uncanny X-Men # 428 B *Badoon in Silver Surfer #2 *Balder in Journey into Mystery #85 *Banshee in X-Men #28 *Baron Mordo in Strange Tales #111 *Baron Von Strucker in Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #5 *Baron Zemo,Original in Avengers #4 *Baron Zemo in ''Captain America #168 *Basilisk in ''Marvel Team-Up #16 *Bastion in X-Men #52 (cameo); Uncanny X-Men #333 (full) *Batroc the Leaper in Tales of Suspense #75 *Baxter Building in Fantastic Four #3 (First named in #6) *'Beast' in X-Men #1 **Beast (in furry form) in Amazing Adventures #11 **Dark Beast in X-Men: Alpha *Ben Apps in Blue Oyster Adventures #1 *Ben Urich in Daredevil #153 *Beta Ray Bill in Thor #337 *Bethany Cabe in Iron Man #117 *Betty Brant in The Amazing Spider-Man #4 *Betty Ross in The Incredible Hulk #1 *Betty Ross (Golden Girl) in ''Captain America Comics #1 *Beyonder in Secret Wars #1 *Bi-Beast in Incredible Hulk #169 *'Bishop' in Uncanny X-Men #282 *Black Bolt in Fantastic Four #45 *Black Cat in The Amazing Spider-Man #194, July 1979 *Black Fox in The Amazing Spider-Man #255 *Black Tom Cassidy in Uncanny X-Men #99 (in shadows), Uncanny X-Men #101 (full) *Blackheart in Daredevil #270 *Black Knight **I: as Sir Percy of Scandia in Black Knight Comics #1 **II: as Nathan Garrett in Tales to Astonish #52 **III: as Dane Whitman in The Avengers #47 **IV: (Vatican Black Knight) in The Black Panther #3 *Black Mamba in Marvel Two-in-One #64 *Blackout in Ghost Rider Vol.2 #2 *Black Panther in Fantastic Four #52 *Black Talon (original) in Strange Tales #173 *Black Widow **I: as Claire Voyant in Mystic Comics #4 **II: as Natalia Romanova in Tales of Suspense #52 **III: as Yelena Belova in Inhumans (vol. 2) #5 *Blade in Tomb of Dracula #10 *BlackAxe in BlackAxe #1 *Blastaar in Fantastic Four #62 *Blink in X-Men: Alpha **I: as Clarice Ferguson in Uncanny X-Men #317 *Blizzard **I: as Jack Frost in Tales of Suspense #45 **II: in Iron Man #223 *Blob in X-Men #3 *BloodAxe in Thor #448 *Blood Brothers in Iron Man #55 *Bloodseed in Bloodseed #1 *Bloodshed in Wed of Spider-Man #81 *Ulysses Bloodstone in Marvel Presents #1 *Elsa Bloodstone in Bloodstone #1 *Boomerang in Tales to Astonish #81 *Brian Banner in Incredible Hulk #267 *Brood in Uncanny X-Men #155 *Broo in Wolverine & the X-Men #1 *Brother Voodoo in Strange Tales #169 *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in Uncanny X-Men #4 *Bucky Barnes in ''Captain America Comics #1 *Bullet in Daredevil #250 *Bullseye in Daredevil #131 *Bushwacker in Daredevil #248 C *'Cable' in New Mutants #87 *Caiera in Incredible Hulk vol.3 #92 *Callisto in Uncanny X-Men #169 *Calypso in The Amazing Spider-Man #209 *Cannonball in Marvel Graphic Novel #4 *'Captain America' in Captain America Comics #1 *Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) **England: Captain Britain Weekly #1 (October 13, 1976) **United States: Marvel Team-Up #65 **as Kelsey Leigh Kirkland in Avengers #77 *Captain Marvel **as Mar-Vell in Marvel Super-Heroes #12 **as Monica Rambeau (also known as Photon, Pulsar or Spectrum) in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #16 (1982) **as Genis-Vell (Also known as Legacy or Photon) in Captain Marvel Vol.3 #4 (March 2009) **as Carol Danvers (Also known as Ms. Marvel, Binary, and Captain Marvel) in Avenging Spider-Man Vol.1 #9 (September 2012) *Captain Universe in Micronauts #8 *''Carnage'' in The Amazing Spider-Man #361 *Cardiac in The Amazing Spider-Man #344 *Cardinal in New Warriors #28 *Cassandra Nova in New X-Men #114 *The Cat (Greer Grant) in Claws of the Cat #1 *Cecilia Reyes in X-Men vol. 2 #65 *The Celestials in Eternals #1 *Cerebro in X-Men #7 *Cerise in Excalibur #47 *Charlie-27 in Marvel Super-Heroes #18 *Chamber in Generation X #1 *Chameleon in The Amazing Spider-Man #1 *Champion of the Universe in Marvel Two-in-One Annual #7 *The Circus Of Crime in Incredible Hulk #3 *Clea in Strange Tales #126 (name is only revealed in #146) *Cletus Kasady in The Amazing Spider-Man #345 *Cloak in The Spectacular Spider-Man #64 *Cobalt Man in X-Men #31 *Cobra in Journey into Mystery #98 *Cobweb in Sleepwalker #3 *Colonel Armbuster in The Incredible Hulk #164 *Collector in Avengers #28 *Colleen Wing in Marvel Premiere #19 *'Colossus' in Giant-Size X-Men #1 *Constrictor in Incredible Hulk #212 *Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine in Strange Tales #159 *Count Nefaria in Avengers #13 *Crimson Dynamo: **Anton Vanko: Tales of Suspense #46 **Dmitri Bukharin: Iron Man #109 *Crossbones in Captain America #359 (in costume #360) *Crossfire in Marvel Two-in-One #52 *Crusader in Thor #330 *Crystal in Fantastic Four #45 *Cyber in Marvel Comics Presents #85 *'Cyclops' in X-Men #1 D *Dagger in The Spectacular Spider-Man #64 *Daimon Hellstrom in Ghost Rider # 1 *Daken in Wolverine Origins # 10 *Dakota North in Dakota North #1 *Damage Control in Marvel Comics Presents #19 *'Daredevil' in Daredevil #1 *Dark Angel in Hell's Angel #1 *Darkhawk in Darkhawk #1 *Darkhold Redeemers in Darkhold #1 *Dazzler in Uncanny X-Men #130, February 1980 *Deadpool in New Mutants #98 *Deadzone in Moon Knight #47 *Deathbird in Ms. Marvel #9 *Deathwatch in Ghost Rider Vol.2 #1 *Death's Head in Dragon's Claws #5 *Death Metal in Death3 #1 *Deathlok in Astonishing Tales'' #25 *Debra Whitman in The Amazing Spider-Man #196 *Defenders in Marvel Feature #1 *Delilah in The Amazing Spider-Man #414 *Demogoblin in Web of Spider-Man #86 *Destiny **as Paul Destine (behind the scenes) in ''Tales to Astonish #101; (actual) in Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1, April 1968 **as a Marvel Comics personification in Marvel Two-in-One #6, November 1974 **as Irene Adler in Uncanny X-Men #141, January 1981 *Destroyer **Golden Age hero: Mystic Comics #6, October 1941 **Marvel Comics villain: Strange Tales #101, October 1962 **Thor character: Journey into Mystery #118, July 1965 *Deviants in The Eternals #1 *Diablo in Fantastic Four #30 *Diamondback in Captain America #310 *Die-Cut in Deaths Head & Die Cut #1 *Dire Wraith in ROM #1 *Doc Samson in Incredible Hulk #141 *'Doctor Doom' in Fantastic Four #5 *Doctor Druid in Amazing Adventures #1 *Doctor Faustus in Captain America #107 *'Doctor Octopus' in The Amazing Spider-Man #3 *Doctor Strange in Strange Tales #110 *Domino in New Mutants #98 *Dormammu in Strange Tales #126 *Dracula in Tomb of Dracula #1 *Dragon Man in Fantastic Four #35 *Drax the Destroyer in Iron Man #55 *Dreadnought in Strange Tales #154 *D'Spayre in Marvel Team-Up #68 E *Earth Force in Thor #395 *Echo in Daredevil (vol. 2) #9 *Eddie Brock (Venom) in The Amazing Spider-Man #298 *Edwin Jarvis in Tales of Suspense #59 *Eel **I: in Strange Tales #112 **II: in Power Man and Iron Fist #92 *Egghead in Tales to Astonish #38 *Ego in Thor #132 *Electro in The Amazing Spider-Man #9 *Elektra in Daredevil #168 *Empire State University in The Amazing Spider-Man #31 *Enchantress in Journey into Mystery #103 *Epoch in Quasar #27 *The Eternals in The Eternals #1 *Eternity in Strange Tales #138 *Executioner in Journey into Mystery #103 *Ezekiel in The Amazing Spider-Man vol.2 #30 *Ezekiel Stane in The Order #8 F *'Falcon' in Captain America #117 *Famine in X-Factor #12 *Fantomex in New X-Men #128 *Fandral in Journey into Mystery #119 *Fantasti-Car in Fantastic Four #3 *'Fantastic Four' in Fantastic Four #1 *Femme Fatales in The Amazing Spider-Man #340 *Feral in New Mutants #99 *Fin Fang Foom in Strange Tales #89 *Firebird in Incredible Hulk #265 *Firelord in Thor #225 *Firestar (TV first appearance) **''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, episode 1: "The Triumph of the Green Goblin" (original airdate: December 1981) **in comics: ''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends #1, December 1981 *Flash Thompson in Amazing Fantasy #15 *Foggy Nelson in Daredevil #1 *Foolkiller in Foolkiller #1 *Forge in Uncanny X-Men #184 *Forgotten One in The Eternals #13 *Franken-Castle Punisher re-assembled by Morbius in Punisher 2009 #11 *Franklin Richards in Fantastic Four Annual #6 *Frightful Four in Fantastic Four #36 G *Gaea in Doctor Strange #6 *'Galactus' in Fantastic Four #48 *'Gambit' in Uncanny X-Men #266 *Gamora in Strange Tales #180 *Gardener in Marvel Team-Up #55 *Gargantus in Tales of Suspense #40 *Gargoyle in The Incredible Hulk #1 *Gazer in X-Men (vol. 2) #169 *Garokk in Astonishing Tales #2 *Geirrodur in Journey into Mystery #101 *General Ryker in The Incredible Hulk vol.3 #12 *General "Thunderbolt" Ross in Incredible Hulk #1 *Ghaur in Eternals (vol. 2) #2 *'Ghost Rider' ** as John "Johnny" Blaze in Marvel Spotlight #5 ** as Danny Ketch in Ghost Rider (vol. 2) #1 ** as Robbie Reyes in All New Ghost Rider #1 *Gideon in New Mutants #98 *Gladiator in Daredevil #18 *Glob in Incredible Hulk #121 *Glorian in Incredible Hulk #191 *Glory Grant in The Amazing Spider-Man #140 *Goddess in Infinity War #6 *Gorgon in Fantastic Four #44 *Grand Director **as 50s Captain America: Captain America #153 **as Grand Director: Captain America #232 *Grandmaster in The Avengers #69 *Gravity in Gravity #1 *'Green Goblin' ** as Norman Osborn II in The Amazing Spider-Man #14 ** as Harold (Harry) Osborn in The Amazing Spider-Man #136 *Graydon Creed in Uncanny X-Men #299 *Gremlin in Incredible Hulk #163 *Grey Gargoyle in Journey into Mystery #107 *Grim Reaper in Avengers #52 *Grizzly in The Amazing Spider-Man #139 *Groot in Tales to Astonish vol. 1 #13 (1960) *Gwen Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man #31 H *Hades (see Pluto) *Hammerhead in The Amazing Spider-Man #113 *Happy Hogan in Tales of Suspense #45 *Hardcore in Cage #1 *Hate Monger in Avengers #341 *Havok: **as Alex Summers in Uncanny X-Men #54 **as Havok in Uncanny X-Men #57 *Hawkeye in Tales of Suspense #57 *Heart Attack in Ghost Rider #8 *Heimdall in Journey into Mystery #85 *Hel in Thor #176 *Hela in Journey into Mystery #102 *Heliopolis in Thor #240 *Hellfire Club in X-Men #129 *Hellstorm (as Daimon Hellstrom) in Ghost Rider (vol. 2) #2 *HellCat (Patsy Walker) in Avengers #144 *Henry Pym in Tales to Astonish #27, January 1962 **as Ant-Man in Tales to Astonish #35, September 1962 **as Giant-Man in Tales to Astonish #49, November 1963 *Her in Marvel Two-in-One #61 *Hercules in Journey into Mystery Annual #1 *High Evolutionary in Thor #134 *Hobgoblin in The Amazing Spider-Man #238 *Hoggoth (see Vishanti) in Strange Tales #116 *Hogun in Journey into Mystery #119 *Holocaust in X-Men: Alpha *Hope Summers in X-Men #205 Nov. 2007 *Horsemen of Apocalypse in X-Factor #15 *Howard Stark in Iron Man #28 *Howard the Duck in Adventure into Fear #19 *'Hulk' in Incredible Hulk #1 *Human Cannonball in Incredible Hulk #3 *'Human Torch' ** I: Jim Hammond in Marvel Comics #1, October 1939 *** Silver Age reappearance in Fantastic Four Annual #4, 1966 ** II: Johnny Storm in Fantastic Four #1, November 1961 *Humbug in Web of Spider-Man #19 *HYDRA in Strange Tales #135 *Hydro-Man in The Amazing Spider-Man #212 *Hyperion in The Avengers #69 **as Zhib-Ran (in Squadron Sinister) in The Avengers #69, October 1969 **as Mark Milton (in Squadron Supreme) in The Avengers #85, February 1971 I *'Iceman' in X-Men #1 *''Idie'' in Uncanny X-Men #528 *Ikaris in Eternals #1 *Impossible Man in "Fantastic Four" #11 *Impossible Woman in Marvel Two-in-One #60 *Impulse (Also known as Psionex) in New Warriors #4 *Impulse (Also known as Pulsar) in X-Men #107 (Oct 1977) *In-Betweener in Warlock #10 *Inhumans in Fantastic Four #45 *Interloper in Defenders #147 *Invisible Woman in Fantastic Four #1 *Iron Fist in Marvel Premiere #15 *'Iron Man' in Tales of Suspense #39 *Iron Man 2020 in Machine Man Vol.2 #2 *Iron Monger **as Obadiah Stane: Iron Man #163 **as Iron Monger: Iron Man #200 *Isaiah Bradley in Truth: Red #1 *Isis in Thor #240 *It the Living Colossus in Tales of Suspense #14 J *J. Jonah Jameson in The Amazing Spider-Man #1 *Janice Lincoln in Captain America #607 *Jarella in The Incredible Hulk vol.2 #140 *Jeffrey Mace (Patriot) in Human Torch Comics #4 *Jessica Jones in Alias #1 *Jester in Daredevil #42 *Jigsaw in The Amazing Spider-Man #161 *Jim Wilson in Incredible Hulk vol.2 #131 *Jocasta in Avengers #162 *Joe "Robbie" Robertson in The Amazing Spider-Man #57 *Joseph in Uncanny X-Men #327 *Jotunheim in Journey into Mystery #114 *'Jubilee' in Uncanny X-Men #244 *Judas Traveller in Web of Spider-Man #117 *'Juggernaut' in X-Men #12 K *Kang the Conqueror in Avengers #8 **as Rama-Tut: Fantastic Four #19 *Kaine in Web of Spider-Man #119 *Karen Page in Daredevil #1 *Karma in Marvel Team-Up #100 *Karnak in Fantastic Four #45 *Karnilla in Journey into Mystery #107 *Kate Cushing in The Amazing Spider-Man #270 *Ka-Zar in Marvel Comics #1, October 1939 *Kid Gladiator in Wolverine & the X-Men #1 *Killer Shrike in Rampaging Hulk #1 *Kingpin in The Amazing Spider-Man #50 *Kirigi in Daredevil #174 *Kitty Pryde in Uncanny X-Men #129 *Klaw in Fantastic Four #53 *Korvac in Giant-Size Defenders #1 *Kraven the Hunter in The Amazing Spider-Man #15 *The Kree in Fantastic Four #65 *Kro in Eternals #1 *Kurse in Thor #347 *Kylun in Excalibur #47 L *Lady Bullseye in Daredevil vol.2 #111 *Lady Deadpool in Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth #7 *Lady Deathstrike in Alpha Flight #33 *The Lava Men in Journey into Mystery #97 *Leader in Tales to Astonish #62 *Leap-Frog in Daredevil #25 *Legacy (Also known as Captain Marvel and Photon) in Silver Surfer Annual #6 (October 1993) *Leech in Uncanny X-Men #179 *Lightmaster in The Spectacular Spider-Man #3 *Lilith in Ghost Rider''Vol. 2 #28 *Living Tribunal in ''Strange Tales #157 *Living Laser in Avengers #34 *Living Lightning in West Coast Avengers #63 *Liz Allan in Amazing Fantasy #15; named The Amazing Spider-Man #4 *Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man #6 *Lockheed in X-Men #166 *Lockjaw in Fantastic Four #45 *Loki in Journey into Mystery #85 *Longshot in Longshot #1 *Lord Chaos in Marvel Two-in-One #2 *Lorelei in Thor #337 *Lucifer in X-Men #9 *Luke Cage in Luke Cage, Hero for Hire #1 *Luna in Fantastic Four #240 *Lyja in Fantastic Four #357 M *M in Uncanny X-Men #316 *Maa-Gor in X-Men #10 *MACH IV (as Beetle) in Strange Tales #123 *Machine Man in 2001: A Space Odyssey #8 *Mad-Dog (as Robert "Buzz" Baxter) in Amazing Adventures #13 *Madame Masque **as Big M in Tales of Suspense #97 **as Whitney Frost in Tales of Suspense #98 *Madame Web in The Amazing Spider-Man #210 *Madelyne Pryor in Uncanny X-Men #168 *Madman **as Philip Stern in Incredible Hulk #363 **as Madman in Incredible Hulk #364 *Mad Thinker in Fantastic Four #15 *Maelstrom in Marvel Two-In-One # 71 *Maggia in Avengers #13 *Maggott in Uncanny X-Men #345 *Magik in Giant-Size X-Men #1 *Magma in New Mutants #8 *'Magneto' in X-Men #1 *Magus in Strange Tales #178 *Major Victory in Marvel Super-Heroes #18 *Makkari in Eternals #5 *Malekith in Thor #344 *Malevolence "Mephisto's Daughter" in Guardians of the Galaxy #7 *Mania the symbiote in Venom vol. 2 # 38, featured on the cover of #40 *Man-Beast in Thor #135 *Man-Bull in Daredevil #78 *Man-Thing in Savage Tales #1 *Man-Wolf (John Jameson) in The Amazing Spider-Man #124 *Mandarin in Tales of Suspense #50 *Mandrill in Shanna the She-Devil #4 *Mantis in Avengers #112 *Maria Hill in New Avengers #4 *Marlene Alraune in Incredible Hulk #11 *Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) in Marvel Boy #1 *'Marvel Girl' (Jean Grey) in X-Men #1 *Marvel Man (Quasar) in Captain America #217 *Mary Jane Watson in The Amazing Spider-Man #25 *Masked Marauder in Daredevil #16 *The Masked Raider in Marvel Comics #1, October 1939 *Mastermind in X-Men #4 *Master Mold in X-Men #15 *Master Order in Marvel Two-in-One #2 *Masters of Evil in The Avengers #6 *Matador in Daredevil #5 *May Parker in Amazing Fantasy #15 *Maximus in Fantastic Four #47 *Medusa in Fantastic Four #36 *Meltdown in Secret Wars II #5 *Meggan in New Mutants Annual #2 *Melter in Tales of Suspense #47 *Mentallo in Strange Tales #141 *Mentor **I: A'lars in Iron Man #55 **II: android in X-Men #107 *Merlin **I: Black Knight Comics #1; (modern) Strange Tales #134 **II: Journey into Mystery #96 **III: Captain Britain #1; (American) Marvel Team-Up #65 *Mephisto in Silver Surfer #3 *Micromax in Excalibur #44 *Mikhail Rasputin in Uncanny X-Men #285 (first mentioned Uncanny X-Men #99) *Milla Donovan in Daredevil vol.2 #41 *The Mindless Ones in Strange Tales #127 *Mindworm in The Amazing Spider-Man #138 *Mimic in X-Men #19 *Minotaur in The Avengers #17 *Mirage in Marvel Graphic Novel #4 *Mirage in The Amazing Spider-Man #156 *Missing Link in Incredible Hulk #105 *Mister Fear in Daredevil #6 *Mister Hyde in Journey into Mystery #99 *'Mister Sinister' in Uncanny X-Men #221 *Misty Knight in Marvel Team-Up #1 (named in Marvel Premiere #20) *Mockingbird (Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton) in Astonishing Tales #6, June 1971 **Huntress in Marvel Super Action #1, January 1976 **Mockingbird in Marvel Team-Up #95, July 1980 *MODOK in Tales of Suspense #94 *Moira MacTaggert in Uncanny X-Men #96 *Mojo in Longshot #3 *Mole Man in Fantastic Four #1 *Molecule Man in Fantastic Four #20 *Molten Man in The Amazing Spider-Man #28 *Moon Knight in Werewolf by Night #32 *Moondragon in Iron Man #54 *Moonstone **I: in Captain America #192 **II: as Moonstone in Incredible Hulk #228 **II: as Meteorite in Incredible Hulk #449 *Morbius in The Amazing Spider-Man #101 *Morg in Silver Surfer # 70 *Morgan Stark in Tales of Suspense #68 *Morlocks in Uncanny X-Men #169 *Morlun in The Amazing Spider-Man vol.2 #30 *Moses Magnum in Giant Size Spider-Man # 4 *Ms. Marvel in Marvel Super-Heroes #13 *Motormouth in Motormouth #1 *Multiple Man in Giant Size Fantastic Four #4 *Mutant 2099 in Mutant 2099 (one-shot) *Mysterio in The Amazing Spider-Man #13 *Mystique **I: as Raven Darkholme in Ms. Marvel #16 **II: as Mystique in Ms. Marvel #18 N *'Namor the Sub-Mariner' **(original creation, for unpublished comic) Motion Picture Funnies Weekly, 1939 **(Golden Age) Marvel Comics #1, October 1939 **(modern) in Fantastic Four #4 *Namorita in Sub-Mariner #50 *Nebula in Avengers #257 *Necrom in Excalibur #45 *Ned Leeds in The Amazing Spider-Man #18 *Negative Zone in ''Fantastic Four #51 *The New Mutants in Marvel Graphic Novel #4 *New Warriors in Thor #411, December 1989 *'Nick Fury' in Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos #1 *Night Thrasher in Thor #411 *'Nightcrawler' in Giant-Size X-Men #1 *Nightmare in Strange Tales #110 *Nimrod in Uncanny X-Men 191 *Nitro in Captain Marvel #34 *Nomad (Jack Monroe) in Captain America #282 **as 50s Bucky: Captain America #153 *Nova in Nova #1 vol 1 *Nova in Marvel Point One one-shot (2011) *Nova in Fantastic Four #164 *Nuke (Frank Simpson) in Daredevil #232 O *Occulus in Fantastic Four #363 *Odin in Journey into Mystery #86 *Olympus in Journey into Mystery Annual #1 *Omega Red in X-Men (vol. 2) #4 *Onslaught in X-Man #15 *Orb in Marvel Team Up #15 *Orka in Sub-Mariner #23 *Oshtur (reference only) in Strange Tales #120 *Outlaw in Deadpool Vol. 1 #65 (May 2002) *Overmind in Fantastic Four #113 *Ovoids in Fantastic Four #10 *Owl in Daredevil #3 P *Pantheon in Incredible Hulk #368 *Patrick Mulligan (Toxin) in Venom Vs. Carnage #1 *Patsy Walker in Miss America Magazine #2, November 1944 (see Hellcat) *Penance in Generation X #1 *Pepper Potts in Tales of Suspense #45 *Phaeder in Marvel Two-in-One #71 *Phalanx in Uncanny X-Men' #305 *Phantom Rider **I: Carter Slade in ''Ghost Rider #1 **II: Jamie Jacobs in Western Gunfighters #7 **III: Marshall Lincoln Slade in Western Gunfighters #7 **IV: Reno Jones in Gunhawks #1 **V: Hamilton Slade in Ghost Rider #56 (May 1981) *'Phoenix' ** as Jean Grey in X-Men #101 ** as Rachel Summers in Uncanny X-Men #141 *Photon **as Genis-Vell in (Also known Captain Marvel and Legacy) New Thunderbolts #6 (May 2005) **as Monica Rambeau in Avengers #5 (June 1996) *Pip the Troll in Strange Tales #179 *Plague in Uncanny X-Men #169 *Plantman in Strange Tales #113 *Pluto in Thor #127 *Polaris in X-Men #49 *Porcupine in Tales to Astonish #48 *Proctor in Avengers #344 *Professor Power in Marvel Team-Up #117 *Professor Warren in The Amazing Spider-Man #31 **As Jackal: The Amazing Spider-Man #129 *'Professor X' in X-Men #1 *Prowler in The Amazing Spider-Man #78 *Psycho Man in Fantastic Four King-Sized Special #6 *'Psylocke' in Captain Britain #8 as Ninja Psylocke in UncannyX-Men #256 *Puck in Alpha Flight #1 *Pulsar(Marvel Comics)|Pulsar **As Monica Rambeau in ""New Thunderbolts'' #9 (August 2005) **As Pulsar (Also known as Impulse) X-Men #107 (Oct 1977) *Puma in The Amazing Spider-Man #256 *'Punisher' in The Amazing Spider-Man #129 *Puppet Master in Fantastic Four #8 *Purple Man in Daredevil vol.1 #4 *Pyro in Uncanny X-Men #141 Q *Qnax in Tales to Astonish #73 *Quasar in Incredible Hulk #234 *Quasimodo in Fantastic Four Annual #4 *Quicksilver in X-Men #4 R *Radioactive Man in Journey into Mystery #93 *Rage in Avengers #326 *Ransak the Reject in Eternals #8 *Random in X-Factor #88 *Red Ghost in Fantastic Four #13 *Red Guardian in Avengers #44 *Red Skull in '' Captain America'' #7 *Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) in The Fantastic Four #1 *Rhino in ''The Amazing Spider-Man #41 *Richard Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #5 *Rick Jones in The Incredible Hulk #1 *The Rigellians in Thor #129 *Rikki Barnes in Captain America vol.2 #1 *Ringmaster in Hulk #3 *Rocket Raccoon in Marvel Preview # 7 *'Rogue' in Avengers Annual #10 *Rom in ROM #1 *Ronin in New Avengers #11 (identity revealed as Echo in #13) Other Marvel Characters such as Hawkeye use this identity. *Rose in The Amazing Spider-Man #83 S *Sabretooth in Iron Fist #14 *Salem's Seven in Fantastic Four #186 *Sandman in Amazing Spider-Man #4 *Sarcen in Punisher War Journal #25 *Sasquatch in Uncanny X-Men #120 *Satana in Vampire Tales #2 *Sauron in X-Men #60 *Scarecrow **as Ebenezer Laughton in Tales of Suspense #51, March 1964 **as Straw Man in Dead of Night #11, August 1975 *Scarlet Witch in X-Men #4 *Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Ben Reilly) in The Amazing Spider-Man #149 *Scrier in The Spectacular Spider-Man #217 *Scorpion in The Amazing Spider-Man #20 *Sebastian Shaw in Uncanny X-Men #129 *The Sentinels in X-Men #14 *Sentry in The Sentry #1 *Serpent Crown (as Helmet of Power) in Tales to Astonish #101 *Serpent Squad in Captain America #163 *Sersi in Eternals #3 *Seth in Thor #240 *Shadow King: **as Amahl Farouk: Uncanny X-Men #116 **as Shadow King: Uncanny X-Men #265 *Sharon Carter in Tales of Suspense #75 *Shatterstar in New Mutants #99 *She-Hulk in Savage She-Hulk #1 *She-Thing **as Sharon Ventura in The Thing #27 **as Ms Marvel in The Thing #35 **as She-Thing in Fantastic Four #310 *Shiva in Wolverine vol. 2 #50 *Shock in Daredevil #314 *Shocker in The Amazing Spider-Man #46 *Shuma-Gorath in Marvel Premiere #5 *Siege in Deathlok #19 *Sif in Journey into Mystery #102 *Silk in The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #4 *Silverclaw in Avengers vol. 3 #8 *Silver Galactus in Last Planet Standing #5 where Silver Surfer and Galactus combine *Silver Sable in The Amazing Spider-Man #265 *Silver Samurai in Daredevil #111 *'Silver Surfer' in Fantastic Four #48 *Silverman in The Amazing Spider-Man #73 *Sin in Captain America #290 *Sin-Eater in The Spectacular Spider-Man #107 *Siryn in Spider-Woman #37 *Sisters of Sin in Captain America #294 *Skaar in World War Hulk # 5 *The Skrulls in Fantastic Four #2 *Slapstick in Slapstick #1 *Slayback in Deadpool #4 *Sleepwalker in Sleepwalker #1 *Slug in Captain America #325 *Slyde in The Amazing Spider-Man #272 *Solo in Web of Spider-Man #19 *Songbird **as Screaming Mimi in Marvel Two-in-One #54 **as Songbird in Incredible Hulk #449 *Sons of the Serpent in Avengers #32 *Space Phantom in The Avengers vol.1 #2 *Spectrum (Also known as Pulsar, Photon, and Captain Marvel) in Mighty Avengers Vol. 2 #1 (November 2013) *Speedball in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #22 *Sphinx in New Warriors #4 *Spider-Girl in What If...? #105 *Spider-Girl Ashley Barton (Earth-807128) in Wolverine vol.3 #67 *Spider-Gwen Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-65) in Edge of Spider-Verse #2 *Spider-Kid in The Amazing Spider-Man #263 *'Spider-Man' in Amazing Fantasy #15 *Spider-Woman **I: Jessica Drew in Marvel Spotlight #32 **II: Julia Carpenter in Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #6 **III: Mattie Franklin in Spectacular Spider-Man #263 *Spiral in Longshot #1 *Splice in Wonder Man # 4 *Spymaster **I: in Iron Man #33 **II: in Iron Man #254 *Squadron Sinister in Avengers #69 *Squadron Supreme in Avengers #85-86 *Squirrel Girl in Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 2 #8 *Star-Lord in Marvel Previews #4 *Starfox (Eros) in Iron Man #55 *Starhawk in Defenders #27 *Stark Industries in Tales of Suspense #40 *Starr Saxon in Daredevil #49 *Stick in Daredevil #176 *Stilt-Man in Daredevil #8 *Stingray ** as Walter Newell in Tales to Astonish #95, September 1967 ** as Stingray in Sub-Mariner #19, November 1969 *'Storm' in Giant-Size X-Men #1 *Stranger in X-Men #11 *Strong Guy in New Mutants Annual #1 *Stryfe in New Mutants #87 *Sunfire in X-Men #64 *Super-Adaptoid in Tales of Suspense #82 *Superior Spider-Man in The Amazing Spider-Man #697 *Superior Venom in The Superior Spider-Man #24 *Surtur in Journey into Mystery #97 *Swordsman in Avengers #19 T *Major/Colonel Glenn Talbot in Tales to Astonish #61 *Talon in Guardians of the Galaxy # 18 *Tarantula in The Amazing Spider-Man #134 *Taskmaster in Avengers #195 *Techno (as Fixer) in Strange Tales #141 *Terrax in Fantastic Four #211 *Terror Inc. in Terror Inc. #1 *'Thanos' in Iron Man #55 *Thena in Eternals #5 *The Thing in The Fantastic Four #1 *'Thor' in Journey into Mystery #83 *Thor Girl in Thor (vol. 2) #22 (as "Thor Girl" in #33) *Thunderbird in Giant-Size X-Men #1 *Thunderbolts in Incredible Hulk #449 *Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) in Thor #391 *Thundra in Fantastic Four #129 *Tiger Shark in Sub-Mariner #5 *Tigra in Tigra: Giant-Size Creatures #1 (see the Cat) *Titania **I: Davida DeVito in Marvel Two-in-One #54 **II: Mary MacPherran in Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #3 *Titanium Man in Tales of Suspense #69 *Toad in X-Men #4 *Tombstone in Web of Spider-Man #36 *Toxin in wikipedia: Venom Vs. Carnage#2 *Transformers in The Transformers #1 *Trapster: **as Paste-Pot Pete: Strange Tales #104 **as Trapster: Fantastic Four #38 *Trevor Fitzroy in X-Men #281 *Triton in Fantastic Four #45 *Turbo in New Warriors #28 *Typhoid Mary in Daredevil #254 *Tyr in Journey into Mystery #85 *Tyrannus in Incredible Hulk #5 U *U-Foes in Incredible Hulk #254 *Uatu the Watcher in The Fantastic Four #13 *Ulik in Thor #137 *Ultron in Avengers #54 *Umar in Strange Tales #150 *Uncle Ben in Amazing Fantasy #15 *Unus the Untouchable in X-Men #8 *Uni-Mind in Eternals #12 *Unicorn in Tales of Suspense #56 *Union Jack ** I: in Invaders #7 ** II: in Invaders #20 ** III: in Captain America #254 *Ursa Major in Incredible Hulk #258 *U.S. Agent in Captain America #323 V *Valeria Von Doom in Fantastic Four vol.3 #15 *Valkyrie in Avengers #83 *Vanisher in X-Men #2 *Vengeance in Ghost Rider Volume 2 #21 *'Venom' in The Amazing Spider-Man #299 *Vermin in Captain America #272 *Vindicator in Uncanny X-Men #120 *Viper (Jordan Dixon) in Captain America #157 *Viper: **as Madame Hydra: Captain America vol.1 #110 **as Viper: Captain America #180 *The Vishanti in Strange Tales #115 *Vision in Avengers #57 *Volstagg in Journey into Mystery #119 *Vulture in The Amazing Spider-Man #2 *Volcana in The Secret Wars #3 W *Wakanda in Fantastic Four #52 *War ** as Abraham Kieros in X-Factor #11 *War Machine (James Rupert Rhodes) **as James "Rhodey" Rhodes in Iron Man #118, January 1979 **as Iron Man in Iron Man #170, May 1983 **as War Machine in Iron Man #282, September 1992 *Warlord Krang in Fantastic Four Annual #1, 1963 *Warpath **as Thunderbird II: New Mutants #16 **as Warpath: New Mutants #99 *Wasp in Tales to Astonish #44 *The Watchers in Fantastic Four #13 *Weapon Omega in Alpha Flight #11 *Wendigo in Incredible Hulk #162 *Werewolf by Night in Marvel Spotlight #2 *Whiplash **Mark Scarlotti: Tales of Suspense #97 (as Whiplash), Iron Man #146 (as Blacklash) **Anton Vanko: Iron Man vs Whiplash #1 *White Dragon in The Amazing Spider-Man #184 *White Tiger **I: Hector Ayala in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #19 **II: White Tiger in Heroes for Hire #1 **III: Kasper Cole in Black Panther vol.3 #50 **IV: Angela Del Toro in Daredevil vol.2 #50 **V: Ava Ayala in Avengers Academy #20 *Whirlwind (as Human Top) in Tales to Astonish #50 *Whizzer **I: Robert Frank in USA Comics #1, August 1941 **II: Jame Sanders in The Avengers #69, October 1969 **III: Stanley Stewart in The Avengers #85, March 1971 *White Queen (Emma Frost) in Uncanny X-Men #129 *Wild Thing in Wild Thing #1 *William Naslund (Spirit of '76) in The Invaders #14 *Willie Lumpkin in Fantastic Four #11 *Wizard in Strange Tales #102 *Wolfsbane in New Mutants Graphic Novel *Wolverine in Incredible Hulk #180 (cameo), #181 (on cover & full appearance) *Wonder Man in Avengers #9 *Wong in Strange Tales #110 (named in Strange Tales #127) *Wraith **I: in Marvel Team-Up #48 **II: in Wolverine vol. 2 #48 *Wrecker in Thor #148 *Wundagore **I: in Thor #134 **II: in Tales to Astonish #94 *Wyatt Wingfoot in Fantastic Four #50 X *X-51, Machine Man in 2001: A Space Odyssey #8, July 1977 *X-23 in April 1994 and Nyx #3 (full), February 2004 *X-Man (Nate Grey) in X-Men: Alpha *The X-Men in X-Men #1 *Xemnu the Titan in Journey into Mystery #62 Y *The Yancy Street Gang in Fantastic Four #11 *Yellow Claw **in Marvel predecessor Atlas Comics: Yellow Claw #1 **as telepathic "voice" in Strange Tales #160 **as robot in Strange Tales #161 *Yellowjacket **as Henry Pym in Avengers #59, December 1968 **as Rita DeMara (villain) in Avengers #264 *Yukio in Wolverine #2 Z *Zabu in X-Men #10 *Zarrko, the Tomorrow Man, in Journey into Mystery #86 *Zeus in Journey into Mystery Annual #1 *Zodiak in Ghost Rider vol.2 #10 *Zombie in Menace #5 *Zuras in Red Raven Comics #1 1940 *Zzzax in Incredible Hulk #166 Ultimate imprint *Spider-Man in Ultimate Spider-Man #1 *Hulk in Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #2 *Cyclops in Ultimate X-Men #1 *Professor X in Ultimate X-Men #1 *Jean Grey in Ultimate X-Men #1 *Beast in Ultimate X-Men #1 *Iceman in Ultimate X-Men #1 *Storm in Ultimate X-Men #1 *Colossus in Ultimate X-Men #1 *Iron Man in Ultimate Marvel-Team-Up #4 *Punisher in Ultimate Marvel-Team-Up #6 *Daredevil in Ultimate Marvel-Team-Up #7 *Man-Thing in Ultimate Marvel-Team-Up #8 *Blade in Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special *Captain America in The Ultimates #1 *Falcon in Ultimate Nightmare #1 *Captain Marvel in Ultimate Secret #1 See also *List of Marvel Comics publications *Marvel Comics *Marvel Universe External links *Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe features only obscure characters *Marvel Chronology Project *Marvel Comics official site *Marvel Directory *Marvel Guide: An Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe *First Appearance Database *List of first Category:Lists of Marvel Comics characters Category:Lists